


Danno Is The Greatest:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Charlie wants to do something nice for his dad, Cause he did his room up nice for him. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	Danno Is The Greatest:

*Summary: Charlie wants to do something nice for his dad, Cause he did his room up nice for him. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Charlie Williams was excited to show off his gift that he got for his Danno, “Uncle Steve, Like the tie that I got for Danno ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett thought it was perfect for his partner, & lover, as he liked it.

 

“It’s perfect, Buddy, Danno is gonna love it”, The Former Seal said, as he smiled at him. The Little Boy was excited by that, “I have a pretty wrapping paper for it, Let’s wrap it up”, They went to do it, & spend the day together.

 

Later, They went to Danny’s, where Danny is doing a wonderful dinner of Italian Food. Once, They had dessert, Charlie presented his gift to his father, & he stood in front of him. “Danno, I got something for you”, he said with a toothy grin, & handed it over to him.

 

“Thank you, Buddy”, He returned the smile, & then opened it, “I love it, Son, Thank you”, He said, After he opened it. Then, He saw the homemade card with his photo of him, & Charlie, with the words, **_“DANNO’S THE GREATEST!”_** , & it touched his heart.

 

He kissed & hugged his son “Thank you” for his gift, & card, Then, The Little Boy went to play in the living room, The Former Seal kissed his lover, & told the Blond, “He’s right, You are the greatest”. “Thank you”, The Loudmouth Detective told the Five-O Commander, & they went to hang out with Charlie for the rest of the evening.

 

The End.


End file.
